Dipper goes to taco bell
Dipper Goes to Taco Bell is a Gravity Falls fanfic written by MASTAofTehcitrisFruits. Notorious on the fandom and considered to be one of the worst fanfics ever made and the first infamous Gravity Falls fanfic because of its highly gore-filled and extremely graphic narrative. General Information Original Version *'Title:' Dipper Goes to Taco Bell *'Author(s):' MASTAofTehcitrisFruits *'Genre(s):' Horror, Gore, Smut *'Date of Publication:' ~August 17, 2012 *'Story Rating:' MA *'Chapters:' One-shot *'Word Count:' 5,154 *'Status:' Complete (Removed) Safe Version *'Author(s):' Muchacho1994 (?) *'Date of Publication:' March 25, 2014 *'Story Rating:' T *'Chapters:' One-shot *'Word Count:' 978 Characters (in order of appearance) * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley "Stan" Pines * Taco Bell cashier * Taco Bell man * Soos Summary Original version Dipper decides to go to the town’s Taco Bell, and he will eat a lunch he will nevar forget. Safe version Dipper has a craving for Mexican food, so he goes to Taco Bell while Mabel and Grunkle Stan go to the diner. But what happens at Taco Bell that day is unthinkable. Rated for one swearword. Storyline DISCLAIMER: Despite being a summary, it still contains traces of the original plot. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Stan plans to take Dipper and Mabel to the diner. Dipper, however, doesn't feel in the mood, so after hearing about a Taco Bell restaurant in the woods, he starts a long quest despite the suspicious appearance of it once he finds it. After ordering the tacos and eating them, he rushes to the restroom due to diarrhea. He ends up becoming turned on while in the bathroom, and proceeds to masturbate multiple times –LOTS of times- even with his feces. In his out-of-control ecstasy, he bites of his dick and shouts for help, however, he dies due to blood loss. He is then found by his sister, Mabel, worried by his disappereance, and after crying for the lost of her twin, proceeds to have sex with his corpse covered with biological residues and... body fluids.... She is then found in fraganti by the Taco Bell man, who proceeds to butcher her, and then Dipper –described in extremely graphic detail, horrific to be honest– and puts their remains in a plastic bag, which he later uses to make tacos with the help of an unknown machine. Later, Soos arrives at the restaurant and also orders a taco. Note: The safe version cuts the story after Dipper uses the restroom normally, and finishes the story with Dipper exiting the restaurant Notes/Trivia * Currently, the original fanfiction.net fanfic is kept removed, and replaced with a "Code 1". * MASTAofTehcitrisFruits was actually the alternative fanfiction.net account of the author. The real one stands as Itisisodonotrunorhide. * After gaining popularity and being removed form the fanfiction.net website, a updated version with an alternative safe ending was uploaded on the net. * It is said that the own Alex Hirsch, creator of Gravity Falls, has read the fanfic. This asumption is somehow supported by the apperance of a taco in the episode Fight Fighters and the fact that in the game PinesQuest there exists a taco item whose description says: "You don't want to know what it's made of." * Along with Grukle Stan the Rapist, it is considered one of the worst fanfics of the Gravity Falls fandom ever made * On August 31, 2012, the author posted on his wordpress.com blog (now probably unused) a declaration of authorship and reply to the craze which hit the Internet after its publication. See also * List of fan fictions considered the worst External Links * Original Fanfiction.net link (Currently removed) * Original version * Updated, Safe Version * When will the Dipper goes to Taco Bell craze ever hit WordPress? - authorship declaration and reply